degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:SetRobOff/Five Degrassi Villains: In what order do you hate them, from least to most. And why?
Here's a list of five Degrassi villains. Granted, there are more than five(if I'm not mistaken) but these are the ones who stick out to me the most. I'm counting down from 5-1, the villain characters that I hate the least to most(and why). When you're done reading, please give me your thoughts or tell me how YOU would rank them. Thanks for your participation! 5. RICK MURRAY Rick is actually the ONLY one on this list that I don't actually HATE. After all, he IS dead; therefore, he can't hurt anyone again. Don't mistake me though, I don't like him at all. However, he(in my opinion) is the least worthy of hate. He's guilty of physically abusing Terri and attempting murder to Jimmy and Emma. Neither attempt was successful but one was permanently paralyzed and the other was temporarily traumatized. BOTH scarred for life, I'm sure. Anyway, Rick did what he did to Terri and his remorse does NOT excuse him for what he did. But at least he SHOWED remorse. When he returned to Degrassi in season 4, he was humble, respectful and he clearly wasn't looking for trouble, although the students commenced to bully him anyway. Spinner, Alex and Jay, being the cruel ASSHOLES that they were in season 4, were the main bullies. Although I understand that Terri was Spinner's friend and Alex felt a personal resentment towards Rick since her mother was also in a similar situation. But Jay could have and SHOULD HAVE left Rick the fuck alone, (the old)Jay Hogart would have used ANYTHING as an excuse to be a total dick to someone. Sorry, that I trailed off LOL. That being said, Rick is probably a fair mix of villain and victim. Again, I don't excuse the things he's done but he was young and not so much "set in his ways". A GOOD therapist, anger management and of course, the personal DESIRE to make a change could have done WONDERS for Rick. But oh well, it's too late......... 4. VINCE You're probably wondering why I'm ranking Vince so low on the "Hate List". This crazy, thug bastard blackmailed Drianca(knowing that they were involved in a homicide) and he threatened to kill Drew if Bianca didn't agree to be his personal drug dealer/sex slave. Worst of all, the son of a bitch SHOT Adam! With all of those crimes he committed, I still rank him number 4. As a black male myself, I know the streets. I'm not a thug or a gangbanger but I know "the game". People usually don't join gangs unless they have no proper family structure at home. The gang life is not an easy life to leave without life-threatening consequences; and like I said, those who join wanted some kind of acceptance/welcome that they weren't getting at home. Vince's crimes were totally horrendous and cruel but people like him simply see it as "business" rather than evil. He did what he THOUGHT had to be done for his own benefit and survival. Don't get me wrong, Vince DESERVES to be in jail and I DEFINITELY hate his ass. However, I wouldn't be surprised if he was just another poor, innocent black child with a drug addict mother, no father in the picture and was subjected to abuse/neglect his entire childhood. Of course, there are GOOD-HEARTED people(regardless of race) who come from similar circumstances but everybody's different.......I guarantee you one thing though. Vince sure as hell didn't grow up wealthy and/or attend prestigious, fancy prep schools like our next contender...... 3. BOBBY BECKONRIDGE(spelling?) I DESPISE this bastard. This COWARD was (presumably)born with the world HANDED to him and fed with a platinum spoon his entire life. Not much to be said here, he's just a prick. I'm not going to lie, there's something about EVIL rich people that irks the shit out of me LOL. Seriously, was he so ungrateful and unsatisfied with his WONDERFUL lifestyle that he would resort to beating the shit out of Fiona and Tinsley(and God knows who else) just to feel like some goddamn "Studly Big Shot"? PLEASE! Bobby's a little BITCH. That's what he is. He has NO excuse. He's relatively worse than Rick and Vince. At least they HAD excuses.......UNACCEPTABLE excuses.....but they had excuses nonetheless. Bobby? Bitch please........ 2. DEAN WALTON Well, he raped Paige and got away with it. I appreciate the fact that Degrassi showed that the legal system is sometimes screwed up and GUILTY people are known to be acquitted of what they're charge with; very realistic. But I hate Dean because not only did he STEAL a girl's virginity, he was extremely arrogant and unapologetic about. "I can't blame you for wanting some more of this". REALLY? It makes me burn that he wasn't found guilty. Paige wrecked his car(with SPINNER'S) but what did it solve? Nothing. Paige lost her driver's license and she had to get a job to pay for damages to BOTH cars and it put a strain on her relationship with Spinner. Even though I much prefer Palex and Spane, you gotta admit that Spaige was the (second)best thing that ever happened to each other, before Spinner ultimately fucked up by flirting with Manny which led to Spaige's breakup. THANKS A LOT, Dean. At least Bobby got what was coming to him; Dean's still out there(well, in the Degrassi universe). 1. DRAKE LEMPKEY I really shouldn't have to explain but I will. He KILLED JT and for me, it was the saddest moment in Degrassi history. I'm sure most people would agree. I have NEVER shed so many tears over any other storyline, not even 'Time Stands Still', as sad as it was. The thing that made me REALLY furious is the "reason" behind it. Drunk or not, what kind of sick fuck STABS somebody for saying "I know my car sucks. Haha. You guys slay me with your humor"? DAMN! If JT HAD to die, he should've at least punched both Johnny and Drake in the face, thus, giving Drake a "real reason" to react violently. Of course, stabbing him would STILL be unfortunate and uncalled for. Thanks to Drake, there goes JT's life and there goes Jiberty(my all-time favorite). Drake, rot in hell. You win number one! I would have mentioned Darcy's rapist and the homophobes who bashed Marco but we don't even know their names. I'm not as worked up as I sound LOL, I'm aware that this is merely fiction but still........What are your thoughts on Rick, Vince, Bobby, Dean and Drake? In what order would YOU rank them? You don't have to get as detailed as I did, unless you want to :) Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts